


水仙与雏菊

by ilovehannibalforever



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehannibalforever/pseuds/ilovehannibalforever
Summary: 自从安卓权利法案通过以来，汉克和康纳已经见过各种千奇百怪的犯罪和谋杀案，但这次不一样。事实上，整个现场一点都不血腥——一个仿生人死去了，它的身体上繁花盛放。-------AKA：接和平革命结局，异常安卓们开始感染花吐病。（当你的爱得不到回应，你身上会长出花朵，直到回应出现或因此死去。）





	水仙与雏菊

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Daffodils and Daisies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440493) by [Rangerskirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerskirt/pseuds/Rangerskirt). 



**水仙与雏菊**  

 

康纳通常情况下从不哑口无言，但这次伶牙俐齿的他一个字也说不出来——康纳盯着躺在小公寓厨房中间的死去的仿生人，他满身花朵，从胸腹部开始遍及全身，已经显现出颓败的迹象，散落的花瓣铺了一地。仿生人革命一年半前就结束了，几个月之后安卓权利法案随即通过，从那以后，康纳和汉克就开始面对无穷无尽的仿生人犯罪，甚至谋杀，和人类的没什么两样，但他们从来没有见过这样的。

 

他的搭档沉重地叹了口气，把他的银发在脑后束起，不让头发掉进眼睛里。“康纳你可以搜索一下告诉我这是什么花吗？” 他的声音低沉而温柔，开始巡查光线昏暗的公寓。“当然，汉克。”

 

 

正在扫描：

\- 类型:（黄色）野生水仙：大剂量摄入有毒。

花语：新开始或无回应的爱

 

\- 类型:（粉红色）银莲花：可用作药物替代品。

花语：死亡或被遗忘的爱

 

\- 类型:（红色）郁金香：无数据

花语：爱的宣言

 

 

 

康纳快速搜索网络，只提取相关信息。“我不认为是这些花导致了死亡，其中几种会让人类不适，但如果只是这样并不会影响仿生人的釱。”他对汉克解释道，“在花语中它们都与某种爱情有关。”

 

汉克转身回到花丛，跪在康纳身边，仔细观察这可怕但又美丽得叫人悲伤的场景。“没有任何闯入和打斗的迹象，我不觉得这是谋杀，可我也不明白怎么回事。釱没法支持花卉生长，但生长最繁茂的地方却在釱泵附近，还有胸部的大动脉上方。其他长出花朵的区域也都是血管，不过更细一些。“

 

康纳微微一笑，瞥了一眼他的搭档，“你真的去读了我上个月给你的那本安卓手册？”汉克曾经抱怨他可以救助人类，却不知道怎么挽救康纳的生命，因此他在副队长的桌上留下了一本仿生人基础书。“闭嘴康纳，你知道我最近无聊透了，都怪你限制我每个礼拜的饮酒量。”他的声音没有恶意。

 

康纳感到全身淌过一阵暖意，从他的机械心脏开始，就和地上的花海起源之处一样——那仿生人的胸膛。他和汉克间的一切自革命以来一直很好，但过去三个月尤其。他不知道发生了什么变化，但是他们俩在家里和现场都默契非常，这种同步性他无法用语言描述。

 

成为一个异常者是他整个人造生命中最好的决定，确实有些不好的情绪，他也经历过那些，但好的人让一切都变得如此值得。

 

康纳站起身，脸上还带着笑，“我不认为这是一起谋杀，但我会和邻居谈谈，看最近是否有奇怪的事情发生。”汉克点点头，于是安卓离开公寓，挨家挨户敲门。大多数人没有开门，也不回应，少数人开门了，但收集的信息不多。

 

那个仿生人叫安德鲁，是一个安静但友好的邻居，有一个人类爱人，每周来一两次。无从知晓她的身份，邻居们不了解她，只知道她一头棕发，体型娇小；不过这两个人最近经常争吵，她已经有两个多星期了没来了。

 

“我们无能为力，因为这里没有监控……只能等她听说这件事然后自己联系我们。我只是想知道……这些花是从他身上长出来的，他干吗不拔掉？”汉克在听到康纳发现的事后说。

 

他们写完了报告，把尸体交给了实验室的专业人员。回程路上康纳一言不发，一到家就迅速逃进了他的房间。这以前是科尔的，异常八个月后，他帮助汉克打扫了这间屋子，保留了一些，捐掉了一些。对他们来说那是非常情绪化的一天，汉克试图不要哭泣，但他无法自抑。他们艰难地度过了那天。汉克大部分时间都离这个房间远远的。

 

但康纳还是在脱下衣服之前锁上了门。他站到镜子前：他的釱泵周围长出了许多小花蕾，大约有十个，组成了一个歪歪扭扭的圆圈；他的左臂和腿部也长出了花蕾，精确地沿着釱液血管在人造皮肤下穿行的路径排成一行。

 

他知道为什么安德鲁不把花拔掉，因为他试过。很痛。太他妈痛了，即使是最轻的拉扯也让他痛得跪倒在地，但是如果不去动它们，康纳甚至会忘记它们生长在他的衣服下面。

 

 

\- 类型：水仙花/Jonquil

花语：渴望获得同样的感情

 

 

这些花蕾都还没有开放，尽管他早在异常的前一天就长出了第一颗，之后每况愈下，越来越多的花蕾涌现。他很害怕，这种现象过去完全闻所未闻，直到今天他看到了死于身上花朵的安卓。康纳本以为这是他身为原型机的一个缺陷，但内心深处告诉他不是这样的，事情严重得多。现在他确定了。他应该告诉汉克吗？

 

在他下定决心之前，响起一阵敲门声，“康纳你来跟我一起看比赛吗？”对了，今晚是底特律齿轮队的比赛，不对比赛十分钟前就开始了，他错过了！康纳跳起来，一把穿上衣服，刷地拉开门，这动静把汉克吓了一跳。银发男人眨了眨眼睛，咧嘴笑起来。“你明明是个自带时钟的安卓，却忘了比赛开始的时间，异常者可真奇怪。”

 

直到半场他的思绪才开始充满情感和思绪，相扑卧在沙发的一头，汉克在另一头，康纳夹在当中。他可以感觉到他们的腿压在一起，即使他们两个都穿着裤子，这几乎让他的传感器过载。他甚至不敢转头看他的搭档。

 

这些感受是从何时开始的？今晚不是第一次，但康纳也不记得第一次。“你还好吗康纳？从犯罪现场开始你就有点迷糊……你几乎没有在看这场比赛。”确实如此，汉克不得不轻推了推他，问他有没有看到发生了什么。“更不用说你的LED在过去二十分钟内一直闪着黄色。”

 

康纳没有勇气取下LED，或者说还没有，但他确信有一天他能适应异常，那时他就会取下。汉克通常会忽略它，好让他的朋友的情绪有一些隐私。“对不起汉克我只是......我在想事情，没什么大不了的。”

 

汉克盯着他，仔细研究他脸上的每一个表情，专心程度简直跟康纳之前的思考有得一拼。他露出一个微笑，“我认得那个样子，你爱上谁了。别否认——我这个年纪早就见多了。我不会生你气，无论你在想什么，我都会感到高兴。”这就结束了，他们一整晚都没再提起关于爱情或浪漫的一个字，只是专心观看比赛。

 

〜·〜·〜·〜·〜·〜

 

自从DPD找到安德鲁已经过去了三个星期，自那时开始，据报道已经发现了六个同样风格的受害者。全是不同的型号，除了都是异常者之外没有任何共同之处。种类繁多的花朵在他们的身体上盛放，都与爱有关。

 

在第三个案件之后，他和汉克已经解除了分配的破案责任，这些个案被正式记录为仿生人特有的疾病，而非由任何人造成的犯罪，统称为生花事件。人们陆续在小巷里或公寓里找到了更多死去的仿生人，还有活着的安卓前来，承认他们发现身上长出花朵，目前正在研究中。

 

康纳不是其中之一。即使过去三周进展飞快，他仍然向所有人隐瞒了他的花苞。他也没有像往常一样回家，而是独自一人借口出去调查——很蹩脚的借口。他被自己的发现吓坏了。

 

所有的花都有关悲伤和爱情，几个死去的仿生人都一直在追求某人却只是一厢情愿，那些仍然活着的人也是；他身上长出的花芽越多，他发现自己越想到汉克……疾病怎么可能与无望的单恋有关，但这是唯一可以将所有事实联系起来的事情。

 

就在今天早上康纳已经联系了马库斯，希望他可能知道更多信息，万幸的是他确实知道。他认识一个人，并且很肯定康纳会想和他谈谈。这就是为什么他眼下跟个暴徒似的蹲在底特律市中心一条黑暗的小巷里。

 

他的音频处理器感知到从右方传来接近的轻柔脚步声，他迅速转身，看见一个红发的安卓，女性机体。“你是马库斯的朋友康纳对吗？” 她问他，双手不安地绞在一起。

 

“我是，你一定是辛西娅。”他回答，她点点头，“你知道这是怎么回事？”康纳拉起袖子，露出手腕内侧健康的花蕾，它们仍然没有发芽，然后迅速遮住。她的脸很严肃，几乎没有感情，“你长了很多......”

 

“开始时很慢，但最近它们增长得越来越快，而且有一些马上就要开了，请……任何你能告诉我的事情都很重要。”他恳求，甚至不想试图隐藏声音中的绝望。“我不想死，我还没有准备好放弃我拥有的一切。”

 

失去汉克，相扑，失去他们幸福的生活，单单这个想法就超出了他的承受能力。再也不能带相扑散步，抓挠他的耳朵，再也不能和汉克一起看底特律齿轮，和他一起解决案件，再也不能和他开玩笑，感觉暖意涌过他的身体……

 

“有一种方法可以阻止它，但你不会喜欢的。我本来准备拜托马库斯向所有仿生人传播这个信息，但他说你可能想私下和我说话。他说你在谈到这样的事情时比较害羞。“他得记得之后感谢马库斯，他不愿让汉克听说他出了事。

 

“我给自己输了釱液，像是人类输血那样，慢慢地花儿都死了但……我对我爱的人的感受也是如此。”她直白地说。“我没有证据，因为我是迄今为止唯一一个幸存者，但我恐怕活下来的代价就是抛弃你的感情。或者，你只能寄望于你爱的人回应你的爱。“

 

他不想要这个，他哪个都不想选！恐慌攫住了他的心脏，他感到一阵窒息，可安卓分明不需要氧气。他只是想继续这样的生活，即使他暗自希望他们有一天可以更进一步，他也绝不会强迫汉克。他也不愿意抛弃那些感情，他才刚刚体会到这种感觉，重新变回一个无情的机器无异于死刑宣判。

 

“告诉他肯定会让花消失吗？”康纳的声音不稳，他无法控制，他很害怕。

 

“我不确定，但这些花肯定与爱情有关，所以也许你爱的这个人可以帮上忙……我告诉了我爱的那个人，他拒绝了我。之后花开得更快了。”她警告说。“如果你不介意，我只知道这些了……”

 

“当然不介意，谢谢你。”

 

康纳走回家，凉爽的夜风至少稍微平息了他的处理器，但这只让他的心情变得酸涩。他走进前门，立刻被一大团绒毛撞到腿上，“嘿相扑......”他推开了狗，忽略了沙发上的汉克，他手里拿着啤酒，正在看电视。“嘿康纳，你去哪了我一整天都没见到你？”

 

他找不到回应的话，他的喉咙像是被扼住了，仿佛一开口就会变成呜咽。所以他径直走到他的房间，关门落锁，力度比他本想的更重。

 

他想要在那一天到来之前尽可能地紧紧抓住这些感受，为了留在汉克身边不得不放弃感情的那一天，像个麻木的机器。这不公平，他苦涩地想，他一点都没有准备好，他还没有感受够，怎么可能够呢？每次和他的搭档在一起，温暖都如沐春风。

 

_那么合乎逻辑的做法是？_ 他破罐破摔地想。

 

在接下来的两个星期里，他们之间的关系变得紧张起来，康纳知道他对待汉克烦躁，易怒，不可理喻的刻薄，可他越是想着汉克，花朵就越多，就越开始绽放。现在长出花的地方甚至开始痛了，即使他没有碰到它们。

 

每天的工作都很痛苦，他把汉克当成一个鄙视的陌生人，一旦回到家，他就把自己锁起来，无视每一个担心的敲门声和呼唤。他每晚都默默地脱去衣服，绝望地看着鲜花在他的身体上蔓延生长。

 

每当他冲着汉克喊叫或是无视他，汉克受伤的表情都让康纳越来越内疚。他有意疏远，这样他最爱的人类在他死去时就不会感觉那么痛苦。康纳已经决定永远不告诉任何人他的情况，他甚至想过跳进一条河里，让冰冷的水冻结他的电路，直到死亡。

 

他是个胆小鬼。对汉克隐瞒他的感情。对汉克隐瞒他的病，让他担心。他他妈就是个懦夫。

 

今晚也没有什么不同。他们休息了一天，但康纳一步都没有离开他的房间。汉克已经敲了两次门，相扑在门口划了一次，但他没有回应。快要六点了，他在地板上坐下，脱下衬衫，怔怔地盯着镜子里的自己。

 

非常糟糕。不如说大事不妙。尤其是他的釱泵周围，长寿花、野水仙和雏菊开遍了那处人造心脏。有些只是颜色达到峰值，有些早已盛开，他的身体每天都在疼痛，而此刻康纳一动都不想动。

 

他和汉克之间的关系爆发只是时间问题，而今晚就是了。另一次敲门声，声音比之前更响亮，还有一声振聋发聩的大喝。“康纳你给我开门！我受够了，跟我说话我才知道你为什么对我不满！”当然，汉克会以为是他做错了什么，但事情根本不是那样的，他早该知道汉克总是妄自菲薄。

 

康纳捂住了耳朵，虽然这根本杯水车薪，比起那些不停的叫喊声和捶门声。整个房间里突然炸起一声巨响，嗡鸣不绝，康纳畏缩了一下，汉克在纯粹的挫折中踹了他的门，站在门口。他的胸口因愤怒的沉重呼吸而起伏，但他只是瞪着，康纳知道他看到了那些花，怎么可能没看到？这种认知让他愣住了，但愤怒并没有消失。

 

他走过去抓住康纳的胳膊，把他从地上拉了起来，对着他的脸吼道，“这有多久了！？你就没想过他妈的 _告诉_ 我！？”汉克的手指压到了他胳膊上的植物，他痛呼一声，试图把汉克抓在他手腕上的死亡之握掰开。

 

“停！停！”他痛苦地喘息着，一遍又一遍地恳求，直到泪流满面。“求你了很疼，停下！”他的触觉模拟像是着了火，数据流一片鲜红。汉克慢慢松开手，肯定以为康纳立刻就要逃走。相反，康纳瘫倒在他身上，额头抵在他胸前，避免将他们的身体压在一起，这样花芽就不会扯到任何东西上。“我不知道怎么告诉你汉克……”

 

汉克迟疑的双手环住康纳的背，轻柔地拥抱他。“我一直想知道你为什么要躲着我，我不记得对你做了任何事情，但你表现的简直像我打死了相扑……”汉克说不下去了，他抬起一只手放到康纳的后脑，抚过他轻软的头发。

 

“我知道！”他哭着，无法控制地声音破碎，“我这么过分地对你，这是不可原谅的！我只是——我只是 _太_ 害怕了汉克，你能原谅我吗？”他能感觉到他脸颊上流下的泪水。

 

“我还是不太明白，但是......但是我能理解你为什么这样做，我们第一次见面的时候我就是这样对你的。见鬼你刚搬来住的那几个月我还是这样。我们会想出办法来的，我们有时间……我不会失去你，我拒绝。“汉克松开他，直视他的眼睛，小心不让手碰到花。“我会做任何事来帮助你，我希望你知道康纳。”

 

他点了点头，迅速抹掉脸颊上的泪水，“起初并没有这么糟糕，但最近它们变得非常痛，再也忽视不了。”康纳站直了，但随后在床上坐下，汉克坐在他旁边，开始仔细地观察那些花。“我没有跟进这项研究，目前为止我们知道什么？”

 

康纳重重地吞咽一口，感觉就像他干涩的喉咙正试图不让他说话，所以他强行说出来。“这种疾病只感染仿生人，特别是恋爱中的仿生人，而且那份爱没有回应。没有人确定它是如何或为什么开始的，现在它完全未知。”

 

“爱？”汉克的声音像是喘不过气来，“ _他妈的_ 谁会不爱你？”他的声音轻了下去，几乎有点顽皮，又像是有些被冒犯。“是你之前朝思暮想的那个人不是吗？”

 

“是的，我不认为TA有同感。”

 

“不认为，你的意思是你甚至没有告诉过TA？操如果这是爱情你得诚实，当面告诉TA。你是个聪明人康纳所以我很确定……我敢肯定无论你在意的人是谁，你肯定有个理由，所以他们也会在意你。“康纳可以发誓汉克的声音一直在摇摆不定，他试图说得坚定些，但是他的语气就像……他不知道那是什么。

 

“而如果他们不，我必死无疑，我想我没有必要自己找死。”他害怕放弃感情而活的念头，想起在他最初没有异常时的感受。这比死亡更让他害怕，让他害怕到一个字都不敢和汉克说。

 

他一直都知道，他必须做出选择，但似乎汉克已经为他决定了，他该说出真相。他们的关系会发生这样或那样的变化，统计数据告诉康纳，他很有可能得到回应，但他的情绪提醒他总是有被拒绝的可能。

 

“汉克......就是你啊。”康纳扬起一个颤抖的微笑，用手抹过眼睛。“我爱你，但我不想吓到你，也不想让事情变得怪异。”更不用说他不想强迫汉克假装爱他只是因为他认为康纳会死，但汉克太正派了，他不会这样做。

 

“我？但是我——见鬼康纳……如果你早点告诉我的话……”他粗暴地抓过康纳，紧紧抱住他，亲吻他的发顶。“我也爱你，我以为我只是自作多情。”就像那样，就是这一句话，康纳浑身的痛苦都在眨眼间消退了。此刻花朵仍然存在，但疼痛已经不再，肩膀也终于能够放松。

 

“答应我，你不会再向我隐瞒这样的狗屎了，否则下次我发誓我要揍你——”汉克威胁说，但康纳紧紧搂住了他的脖子，他停了下来。“我保证。我保证！”

 

“这玩意是致命的可太糟了，你身上这么多花真的很可爱，”就这几句话的功夫，许多花朵已经垂落下去，它们从生长源中切断了。“我以前也没见你哭过，这不好。”

 

他们都笑了起来，汉克问道，“所以我认识其中的一些，这些是雏菊吗？这是什么意思？”

 

“我相信它们是指忠诚的爱，之类的。”他碰了碰其中一朵，把它拔了下来，现在一点都不痛了。“很适合你。” 汉克回答说，“绝对是个忠诚的家伙。”

 

“不，”康纳微笑着摇了摇头，“我觉得雏菊更适合你。”他顽皮地把花塞进汉克的头发里，金色的花蕊在男人的灰发里熠熠闪光。

 

康纳现在明白了为什么是花，爱真的就像一朵花。如果正确对待并给予合适的人照顾，它可以绝美地绽放，而相反的情况下它们会枯萎凋谢，可以没有它而活，但世界将看起来不那么美丽。

 

他想要保持仍在他们之间生长的这种花，他不确定它会变成什么样，什么颜色。但这是他们的，他和汉克将一起照顾它。

 

END


End file.
